A Gunshot Away From Death
by Mayanah72
Summary: How could he have not have seen that his parents were more than they had seemed until N.C.I.S called him to help them.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own any of these Characters From N.C.I.S. or N.C.I.S LA and only partly own Peter Ide. My little brother owns the other part of him. **

**Please read and let me know what you think. Enjoy. **

**A Gunshot Away **

**From Death**

1.

**It was a warm sunny day just outside of Las Angels, a boy of some 12 years or less was surfing the cold waves of the California coast. He had been there from nine o'clock that morning September 9****th**** 2011. It was now one o'clock in the afternoon, the boy's name was Peter Ide, and he was a tall slim and rather shy boy with brownish green eyes and straight rather shaggy brown hair. His parents were on an anniversary trip to Orlando Florida. So he was taking a break, quite free of all chores and school work. **

**He was just coming to shore to have his lunch when, two fake lifeguards came towards him menacingly. He thought they wanted some food, when they got near him he offered them some tuna salad sandwiches. Then they smacked it out of his hands and tried to punch him with an upper cut, he ducked grabbing his towel and wallet up from the sand and took off running towards the parking lot. He went running zigzag through the parked sports cars and RV's. The lifeguards followed suit but they were no match for his athletic ability, or speed. As he reached the main road he saw a tore buss coming his way he flagged it down and leaped in saying breathlessly, **

"**Please hurry and start driving again!"**

"**Where are you going in such a hurry young man?"**

**Replied a young man, in his early thirties or so.**

"**Just go please, those men behind me aren't friendly if you know what I mean. Where you decide to go I don't care, just go as far as you can away from those men!"**

**The young man grinned "okay young man, let me introduce you to some friends of mine, this is Sammy, Kara, Matthew, and Nathaniel they are regulars here to and from the Malibu beach. I am G. your bus driver. So why are they after you?"**

"**I am not sure exactly but they sure wanted to inflict pain… Ah man I left my surf board behind! Darn it my folks are going to kill me! That is the second board I've lost this year."**

**He punched his hand a few times to get his frustration out. Then he saw something to change his attitude to more reserved, the others sensed the change and the bus driver asked, "Did you remember something?"**

"**No."**

"**What is wrong then you got really quiet all of a sudden?"**

"**You are more than a bus driver aren't you?" **

"**Why do you say that kid?"**

"**You are carrying."**

**G's hand went to the small of his back replaced his shirt over the handle and whistled softly,**

"**You have a sharp eye. What is your name?"**

"**Peter Ide."**

"**That explains a lot actually. You are right we are N.C.I.S agents and we were hoping to bring you in to ask you some things. I may as well give you our real names then since we have you here with us, I am head field agent G. Callen; this is my partner Sam Hannah. This is special agent Kensie Bly and her partner Marty Deeks with L.A.P.D. The guy back there, is Nate, he is a very good friend of ours."**

"**Nice to meet you I think, what is this about?"**

"**We are all going under cover at the Malibu Hotel and Spa, a few minutes away from here. Where we are going to be employees for a few days or until we close this case. We need you to because we need your special talents…. But we will talk to you more about that later right now we just need you chill with us as we pick up certain guests to bring to the hotel. You in?"**

"**Do I have a choice? How do you know my talents?"**

"**We sort of did a background check on you, well, at least our boss did and she is not one to tick off if you know what I mean?"**

"**Your boss, she is Henrietta Lang right?"**

"**You know our boss?"**

**Cut in Sam with some surprise. **

"**Yeah, she has come to our house for dinner a few times mostly when I was younger. Not so much anymore. She has taken care of me when my parents were away."**

"**Wait she has taken care you as in she has stayed at your house? I couldn't even stand her standing by me when I was in the hospital recovering from getting shot it scared me."**

"**Yeah she can give that feeling Mr. Deeks but you know you are safe with her at least I did. Well as long as I know she has a plan and is behind this, then it will be an honor to work with you guys but can I be called Pete?"**

"**Sure, okay you guys this is it, get to work as fast as you can this is where I drop you off. Enter through the back and you shouldn't have any problems the Manager know you are coming. Pete do have any other clothes?"**

"**Not with me."**

"**Deeks, can he barrow a shirt and pants from you? You both are around the same height they maybe a little baggy on you Pete, but I am going to need you with me and I doubt the guests would like to see you in your surfing gear."**

"**Here Pete see if these work for you which I think they will but Nate do you have a belt because they will be a little baggie on him."**

**"Yeah I do, just a minute. Here will this work?"**

**"Sure."**

"**Pete, do you know how to shoot?"**

"**Yeah, but I wish I didn't, why do you ask G.?"**

"**Here is an extra one for you to use if you need one."**

"**Uh, thanks."**

**The others stepped out of the bus and entered the Hotel with a good-bye or a good luck on their lips. Peter just gave a curt nod for he could think of nothing else to say. He held his gun like it was the most precious thing in the world then he went to the back of the bus to change into the clothes the team had provided him. And when he came back to the front there was no sign of the gun. The clothes didn't seem so big after all on him and Callen would have thought they were his. **

"**Glad they fit and you're just in time for our first passenger your part of this mission is just getting started, play nice. Pete, do not act so nervous okay."**

"**Sure Callen I'll try not to, but bear in mind that this is the first time I have done something like this."**

"**I understand, and will try to help you any way I can….welcome miss welcome aboard sir, my aren't you a cute couple…" **

**He greeted many people with some type of comment and Peter just watched with a polite smile and a courteous nod now and again all the while looking intently at the many faces that went by him. He looked at Callen sometimes in the mirror and their eyes met and Callen made a note in his mind to ask him about it later. The rest of the day passed by, with the picking up and dropping off movie stars and other people of some sort of importance. **

**The evening was slow and a hundred and something had been picked up and dropped off, they all were tired and the room Peter was to share with Callen was a very welcomed sight. However they were just getting started on the fun. **

"**Now we need to introduce you to our D.C. branch Peter, they are a bit intimidating at first but I think you will like them."**

**They walked into the Hotel lobby, things were slow and relaxing and annoying Jazz music was playing softly and Peter let out a soft whistle and looked down at the ground following Callen swiftly out of sight into a room, Callen was greeted by a grey hair, military trained man. **

"**Hi, Peter, meet agent Gibbs, agent David, agent Magee, and finally, agent Dinnozo, this is Peter Ide."**

** As each member was named they came forward to greet him,**

"**Welcome to the team, Peter."**

**"****I am glad to meet ****you Peter."**

"**Yeah welcome."**

"**Hope, you will be a help and not a nuisance."**

**Peter look hard at Dinnozo but said nothing to him, he nodded to the others and he did like Gibbs why it was hard to explain why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own any of these Characters From N.C.I.S. or N.C.I.S LA and only partly own Peter Ide. My little brother owns the other part of him. **

**Please read and let me know what you think. Enjoy. **

**A Gunshot Away **

**From Death**

1.

**It was a warm sunny day just outside of Las Angels, a boy of some 12 years or less was surfing the cold waves of the California coast. He had been there from nine o'clock that morning September 9****th**** 2011. It was now one o'clock in the afternoon, the boy's name was Peter Ide, and he was a tall slim and rather shy boy with brownish green eyes and straight rather shaggy brown hair. His parents were on an anniversary trip to Orlando Florida. So he was taking a break, quite free of all chores and school work. **

**He was just coming to shore to have his lunch when, two fake lifeguards came towards him menacingly. He thought they wanted some food, when they got near him he offered them some tuna salad sandwiches. Then they smacked it out of his hands and tried to punch him with an upper cut, he ducked grabbing his towel and wallet up from the sand and took off running towards the parking lot. He went running zigzag through the parked sports cars and RV's. The lifeguards followed suit but they were no match for his athletic ability, or speed. As he reached the main road he saw a tore buss coming his way he flagged it down and leaped in saying breathlessly, **

"**Please hurry and start driving again!"**

"**Where are you going in such a hurry young man?"**

**Replied a young man, in his early thirties or so.**

"**Just go please, those men behind me aren't friendly if you know what I mean. Where you decide to go I don't care, just go as far as you can away from those men!"**

**The young man grinned "okay young man, let me introduce you to some friends of mine, this is Sammy, Kara, Matthew, and Nathaniel they are regulars here to and from the Malibu beach. I am G. your bus driver. So why are they after you?"**

"**I am not sure exactly but they sure wanted to inflict pain… Ah man I left my surf board behind! Darn it my folks are going to kill me! That is the second board I've lost this year."**

**He punched his hand a few times to get his frustration out. Then he saw something to change his attitude to more reserved, the others sensed the change and the bus driver asked, "Did you remember something?"**

"**No."**

"**What is wrong then you got really quiet all of a sudden?"**

"**You are more than a bus driver aren't you?" **

"**Why do you say that kid?"**

"**You are carrying."**

**G's hand went to the small of his back replaced his shirt over the handle and whistled softly,**

"**You have a sharp eye. What is your name?"**

"**Peter Ide."**

"**That explains a lot actually. You are right we are N.C.I.S agents and we were hoping to bring you in to ask you some things. I may as well give you our real names then since we have you here with us, I am head field agent G. Callen; this is my partner Sam Hannah. This is special agent Kensie Bly and her partner Marty Deeks with L.A.P.D. The guy back there, is Nate, he is a very good friend of ours."**

"**Nice to meet you I think, what is this about?"**

"**We are all going under cover at the Malibu Hotel and Spa, a few minutes away from here. Where we are going to be employees for a few days or until we close this case. We need you to because we need your special talents…. But we will talk to you more about that later right now we just need you chill with us as we pick up certain guests to bring to the hotel. You in?"**

"**Do I have a choice? How do you know my talents?"**

"**We sort of did a background check on you, well, at least our boss did and she is not one to tick off if you know what I mean?"**

"**Your boss, she is Henrietta Lang right?"**

"**You know our boss?"**

**Cut in Sam with some surprise. **

"**Yeah, she has come to our house for dinner a few times mostly when I was younger. Not so much anymore. She has taken care of me when my parents were away."**

"**Wait she has taken care you as in she has stayed at your house? I couldn't even stand her standing by me when I was in the hospital recovering from getting shot it scared me."**

"**Yeah she can give that feeling Mr. Deeks but you know you are safe with her at least I did. Well as long as I know she has a plan and is behind this, then it will be an honor to work with you guys but can I be called Pete?"**

"**Sure, okay you guys this is it, get to work as fast as you can this is where I drop you off. Enter through the back and you shouldn't have any problems the Manager know you are coming. Pete do have any other clothes?"**

"**Not with me."**

"**Deeks, can he barrow a shirt and pants from you? You both are around the same height they maybe a little baggy on you Pete, but I am going to need you with me and I doubt the guests would like to see you in your surfing gear."**

"**Here Pete see if these work for you which I think they will but Nate do you have a belt because they will be a little baggie on him."**

**"Yeah I do, just a minute. Here will this work?"**

**"Sure."**

"**Pete, do you know how to shoot?"**

"**Yeah, but I wish I didn't, why do you ask G.?"**

"**Here is an extra one for you to use if you need one."**

"**Uh, thanks."**

**The others stepped out of the bus and entered the Hotel with a good-bye or a good luck on their lips. Peter just gave a curt nod for he could think of nothing else to say. He held his gun like it was the most precious thing in the world then he went to the back of the bus to change into the clothes the team had provided him. And when he came back to the front there was no sign of the gun. The clothes didn't seem so big after all on him and Callen would have thought they were his. **

"**Glad they fit and you're just in time for our first passenger your part of this mission is just getting started, play nice. Pete, do not act so nervous okay."**

"**Sure Callen I'll try not to, but bear in mind that this is the first time I have done something like this."**

"**I understand, and will try to help you any way I can….welcome miss welcome aboard sir, my aren't you a cute couple…" **

**He greeted many people with some type of comment and Peter just watched with a polite smile and a courteous nod now and again all the while looking intently at the many faces that went by him. He looked at Callen sometimes in the mirror and their eyes met and Callen made a note in his mind to ask him about it later. The rest of the day passed by, with the picking up and dropping off movie stars and other people of some sort of importance. **

**The evening was slow and a hundred and something had been picked up and dropped off, they all were tired and the room Peter was to share with Callen was a very welcomed sight. However they were just getting started on the fun. **

"**Now we need to introduce you to our D.C. branch Peter, they are a bit intimidating at first but I think you will like them."**

**They walked into the Hotel lobby, things were slow and relaxing and annoying Jazz music was playing softly and Peter let out a soft whistle and looked down at the ground following Callen swiftly out of sight into a room, Callen was greeted by a grey hair, military trained man who held out his hand saying,**

"**Hi,"**

**Callen began to introduce them,**

**"Peter, meet agent Gibbs, agent David, agent Magee, and finally, agent Dinnozo, this is Peter Ide."**

** As each member was named they came forward to greet him,**

"**Welcome to the team, Peter."**

**"****I am glad to meet ****you Peter."**

"**Yeah welcome."**

"**Hope, you will be a help and not a nuisance."**

**Peter look hard at Dinnozo but said nothing to him, he nodded to the others and he did like Gibbs why it was hard to explain why.**

** So sorry this update is so long in coming been really busy. tell me what you think.**

** 2.**

** He wondered what Dinnozo had against him he heard it in his voice. Obviously Gibbs and Callen heard it too for Gibbs sent him a look that would curdle anyone's blood. As did Callen, Peter was more frighted of Callen's look then Gibbs', He wanted to go and disappear. After that Dinnozo spoke a little more respectful, but afterwards everyone was reserved around him.**

**"So how old are you Peter?"**

**"I am 12 years old, almost thirteen."**

**"Were the waves good out there today?"**

**"Yes, Mr. Deeks they were, just right for some good waves and air I might add. I've heard you like to surf too?"**

**"Yeah when I can, and it is not Mr. just Deeks or just Marty okay kid? Have you attracted any girls?"**

**"No, are you kidding? I am still way too young and besides if my mom and dad found out that I had girls hanging around they would scare them off and then I would definitely not get a girl!"**

**"Okay you two, back to business; Peter is joining us on this mission because he has Photographic Memory and audio-graphic memory. He will be able to help us as we try and get this killer, this killer we know, knows that either, petty officer Joshua Hess is a mole for the navy or has been in the past, but that is why we are involved, Joshua Hess has gone missing and his girlfriend called us but our L.A. branch has been watching him and two others another Petty officer, and a sergeant. First year and his wife is expecting."**

**"We think that the killer is a woman and is targeting these other two. We have this clue…"**

** With that Callen brought up several picks on his Lap top. And this was at the crime scene. We have gotten photos via an email with this same watch, it has been in each photo, but we cannot trace it to any Watch shops or Jewelry store. But it is way too feminine. And an odd thing too was that there was a strange perfume smell at the crime scene."**

**"Is it in this Hotel, on the third floor room 315 by any chance G.?"**

**"Uh yeah how did you know?"**

**"A friend of mine, and yours Callen, by the name of Grace Carasick let me know."**

**"How would she know?"**

** Here Peter grinned and gave a small chuckle at the reaction he got. Callen's face became soft and Sam and the others smiled and shook their heads.**

**"Would you consider letting her help, she has gifts we could use too?"**

**"I could not put her at such a risk Peter, but I will think it over I just got the papers to adopt her….Oh Grace dear little Grace."**

** He fell quiet and Peter watched his face and saw a few different emotions crossed his face. Peter was just as quiet; he had met Grace a few times and had watched her and her friends at the park and elsewhere around LA. He never had met a girl like her before in his life and he stood in awe of her, he could see much of G. in her and meeting the famous G. Callen special agent for the first time had drawn Peter to him with a strength he had never felt before. As he looked at the Photos thoughts raced through his mind but suddenly he was roused by his cell ringing, **

**"Hey It's Grace, you want to answer G.? then you can ask her yourself how she found out."**

**"Sure, why is she calling you this late?"**

**"She had questions on a book I lent her at the Library yesterday but I was really busy so I couldn't answer them. This would be my guess for why she is calling me. I told her she could call me today."**

** Peter handed his phone to Callen who grinned and answered,**

**"Hello, you have reach the voice message of Peter Ide please leave a message at the the end of the beep... Beep,"**

**"G. that you that's not funny. why do you have Peter's phone?"**

**"Why are you calling him?"**

**"Had some questions for him on how to say some words in the story he gave me."**

**" Well okay You can talk to him in a minute but first I have a question for you, How did you know about the murder in the Malibu Hotel and Spa?**

**"It was posted by a resident there by the name, uhh... roses 42 .. each guest has access to the internet and a temporary account. but this person has had an account for almost three months. I found this out with the help of Erick, it was practice he had me do. When all this came up we dug some more, why do you ask?"**

** "We have Peter with us and he surprised us by knowing the hotel."**

**"Oh I see, yeah so Can I talk to him know please?"**


End file.
